Cat and Mouse Yumichika x Kira OneShot
by Voa
Summary: After taking a dip in the squad 12 hot spring, Kira notices a few 'changes'.   Gender Bender One-Shot


"Ahh, that was nice" sighed Kira, "How kind of Kurtsuchi- taichou to let me take a dip in the squad 12 hot springs."

It had been a while sense he had truly relaxed but tonight had more then made up for it. Now all that was left to do was have a nice cup of tea and sleep.

"Well don't we look comfortable"

Kira turned around to see Ikkaku and Yumichika coming his way.

"Hi Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san."

"Hmm" said Yumichika coming closer,

"Is something wro-"

Before Kira knew it, Yumichika had tilted Kira's head so he was face to face with him. Yumichika's hand slowly moved from Kira's chin to his cheek and slowly moved his face closer to Kira's.

,Kira shuddered and backed away "W-What are you doing!"

"Your skin looks and feels a lot softer" mumbled Yumichika,

"W-Well, I did just get back from the hot springs" said Kira, "Now if you excuse me, I need to return to squad 3 barracks."

Yumichika chuckled as he watched Kira scurry out of sight.

"What a cute little flower." Yumichika sighed, "I love it when he blushes."

"Why do you insist on messing with him." Said Ikkaku, "He's nervous enough as it is around you."

"I wasn't kidding, his skin looks and feels a lot softer then it did a few days ago" Yumichika mumbled, "And besides, I love playing with my little mouse."

Kira quickly dashed around the corner and back to his room.

Once the door was close, he groaned and laid against the wall.

"How embarrassing " sighed Kira sliding down the wall,

"Whats embarrassing?"

Kira looked up to see Matsumoto sitting on his bed with a saki jar in her lap. Matsumoto couldn't help but laugh when he saw his tomato red face.

"Its not funny" Kira whined,

"I take it you ran into Yumichika" laughed Matsumoto as she poured him a small cup of saki,

He quickly took the cup and gulped down cup after cup of the harsh liquid. After that little encounter he definitely needed something to drink. Kira had developed a bit of a crush on Yumichika. For months Kira had admired him from a far and talked to him on rare occasions.

"I don't see what the big deal is" sighed Matsumoto, " Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

The thought only made Kira's blush worsen. Yumichika was smart, a skilled fighter, and the most beautiful man Kira had ever seen. There was no way he could tell him something so foolish.

"I can't tell tell him that" Kira slurred, "If I said something like that, Ikkaku would kill me."

"I don't think they're together." Said Matsumoto as she tucked him into bed,

"Yumichika would never go for someone like me" he sighed, "Yu…mi..chi..ka"

And with that, Kira fell into a deep sleep. Little did he know, his body had gone through a strange transformation as he slept. Kira groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes.

"Matsumoto, what time is it?"

A few minutes passed and not a word from the other lieutenant.

"Matsumoto?"

He sat up to find that his shirt had become remarkably tighter and Matsumoto staring at him with a blush and a little grin on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" said Kira standing up,

The sheets fell off of Kira to reveal her new curvy figure. Long ,light, blonde hair fell to her hips and long eyelashes unknowingly batted at Matsumoto.

"I may be catching a cold" Kira yawned, " My voice sounds funny"

Kira walked to the bathroom and scream when she saw her reflection.

"I-Im a …Why didn't you say anything!"

"Im sorry Kira-Kun, but when I woke up, you were like this and you looked so adorable that I just couldn't wake you!" Matsumoto giggled,

"This isn't funny" Kira yelled, "How did this happen! How am I suppose to go to work like this? What if Im stuck like this forever!"

"There, there, everything will be ok." Said Matsumoto, "We'll go to squad 12 and have this sorted out."

She gave Kira a small smile before pulling her into her lap. She couldn't deny that Kira was cute but she was simply adorable in this form. Her face was like that of a doll, her voice was sweet and gentle, lovely curves, and full breasts that were a little smaller then Matsumoto's.

"We'd better get going," said Matsumoto as she headed towards the door,

"Right" said Kira and followed the other lieutenant,

"Hmm, well everything seems to have gone as planned" said Kurtsuchi- taichou after running a series of tests,

"S-So how did this happen?"

"Don't be stupid" said the taichou, "Why else do you think I would let you use our hot springs. The pools of water were laced with an energy that enhances a woman's features and I wanted to see how it would effect a man."

"Why would you do something like that!" shrieked Kira,

"Do you know how much money it takes to repair the Seireitei after every attack? I was asked by the head captain to find a way to make more money. Can you imagine how much money women would pay for this? If I charged people to enter the hot spring, we would never have to worry about repair expenses again! "

"So will it wear off?" asked Matsumoto,

"Yes, it should wear off in a few days."

"How am I suppose to go around like this" Kira murmured,

"Do what you usually do" said the taicho, "Just let the energy run its course."

"Well, I guess I'd better get back to squad 3." Sighed Kira,

She completed the day's work in a bit of a daze. Kira quickly learned to filter out the uncomfortable stares and comments. The walk home, however, was an entirely different matter.

"What do we have here?"

She recognized the voices all too well. It was a bunch of squad 11 brutes and the smell of saki seemed to roll off them.

"Just leave me alone" Kira sighed, "Im tired and I just want to get some rest."

The men laughed, she tried to move pass them only to have them surround her. She opened her mouth to speak but a moan escape her lips instead. One of the men had grabbed her breasts rather roughly while another had grabbed her bum. 'What's going on?' thought Kira, male Kira was no stranger to the bedroom but this was new territory. This new body seemed to have totally different turn on's.

"Please stop, I just want to go to my room and slee –AH!"

The man gripping her breasts had decided to rip open her shirt and the man on her bum had worked his way down where he easily found her woman hood through the thin spring clothing. Her nipples quickly harden at the sudden exposure to the cool night air while her woman hood was quickly soaking the clothing as well as the intruder's fingers. She continued to struggle but her resistance just seemed to encourage them.

"Please let me go, I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

Before she knew it, she was on the ground and she could see a man standing over her about to take off his pants.

"Give someone else a turn, you two" said the man," This is gonna be a good night"

"And what do you think you're doing to this young lady?"

Kira's eyes widened and a fierce blush consumed her face. During this entire fiasco she had never once thought about running into Yumichika. 

"Y-Yumichika-Sama" gasped the man on top of her, "We were just-"

"I don't care what form Kira takes" Yumichika said as he unsheathed his sword , "I'm the only one who's aloud to play with my little mouse!"

The men turned to run but Yumichika cut them all down in a matter of seconds. From the look of it, he didn't kill any of them but they would need a trip to squad 4. Wait, had he just called him a mouse!

"What weaklings" sighed Yumichika as he sheathed his sword," Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine" said Kira, "Thank you, Yumickika-san"

Kira stood and was about to walk away when he was suddenly swept off his feet by the beautiful shinigami.

"Yumichika-san, what are you doing?"

Yumichika said nothing until they got to his room.

"Don't worry, princess" said Yumichika as he laid Kira on the bed, "Ill take good care of you"

Kira shuddered and his face turned a darker shade of red.

'Thanks but I'm fine." Kira said walking towards the door, " All I need is some-ah!"

Before she could reach the door, Yumichika had grabbed her from behind and had his arms wrapped around her waist. He flash stepped them back to the bed.

,Yumichika chuckled and sat Kira between his legs "You really need to learn to relax."

He moved down Kira's hips, undid her sash, and slowly slid her pants down. With a smirk, he gently spread Kira's legs and began massaging her inner thighs. She could feel herself starting to relax against him but her heart was still racing. One of his hands started moving towards her center while the other started moving up her body towards her breast. 'What are we doing?' Kira thought, 'This-This is wrong. We need to stop this.' He had wanted this for some time but not like this. It wasn't him Yumichika wanted, he was probably just in love with this new body. As much as she was enjoying this, they needed to stop now.

"Yumi-AH!"

In the mist of Kira's thoughts, Yumichika placed two fingers inside her. His fingers rubbed and stroked her clit before pumping in and out of her .At first, the feeling was rather odd but as he pumped deeper and faster a feeling of curious pleasure washed over her.

"How are you feeling, princess?" whispered Yumichika,

"Faster….please" Kira moaned,

She felt her hips start to thrust towards his fingers. He quickly obliged and she quickly came on his hand.

,He chuckled and licked her juices off his fingers "You taste sweeter then I –"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kira had pinned him to the bed in one swift motion. Kira's eyes widened, had she realy just done that?

She looked down at the man and found that he looked equally shocked.

"Y-Yumichika, Im sorry." Said Kira getting off him, "I-Im so sorry."

"Why?" Yumichika's look of surprise had shifted into that of amusement and lust, "You are my princess. You may do whatever you want to me."

Kira's hands began to run across his body. Her fingers began to trace the little lines that formed his torso. Something of a purr erupted from him as she started kissing, nipping and quickly found his body's weak spots. She made quick work of his sash and her hand quickly slid too his manhood. She was mildly surprised at how hard he was, but his size was what really surprised her. She undid his pants and looked hungrily at the hard member. She licked off the pre-cum and slowly took him into her mouth. She paid great attention to the head and made her way down to the base. It was Yumichika's turn to moan as her tongue wrapped around his manhood. He had to exercise every bit of restrain he possessed to keep from thrusting. He had had this done to him several time before but this was simply amazing. Kira knew exactly what to do to make him moan and gasp. He had no clue that his little mouse had it in her. He had half expected her to be a virgin and was happy to discover his mouse's sexual expertise. It only too a few seconds for Yumichika to cum and Kira greedily swallowed. There were few words to describe Yumichika's taste. His taste alone was enough to put her over the edge. The only way her could think to describe it was exotic. She heard a purr from beneath her and she was suddenly under him once again.

"Don't worry" whispered Yumichika, "I promised I'd take good care of you,"

Without warning, Yumichika plunged into her depths. He went far deeper then he had with his fingers . 'I guess since male Kira is no virgin, neither is female Kira' thought Yumichika. He gave her a moment to get use to his size before slowly going in and out. This slow pace was killing her. She desperately needed him to go faster.

"Yumi, please"

"Please what?"

"I need you to go faster"

"I want you to beg for it"

"Please Yumi, please go faster" breathed Kira, "I need you to go faster"

,Yumichickled and bent down to kiss her "As you wish, my princess."

Yumichika began to speed up at an alarming rate yet her body kept in sync with his. She came hard and her wall pressed hard against his member. This was too much for him, Yumichika soon came and she could feel his warm juices flow inside her. He pulled out of Kira and breathed hard next to her on the bed. Her pussy ached from the emptiness but exhaustion soon took her.

"It looks like I've finally caught you." Sighed Yumichika as pulled sheets over them, "My little mouse."


End file.
